starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Nex Terren
After a long talk with Nex, one might label him as ‘just another wandering mercenary’, or perhaps ‘a fool with a fool’s luck’. They have much right to name him as such, as this is the persona he puts on, belittling who he is and the skills he holds through a brash, mischievous, live-life-to-its-fullest attitude. Nex is easy going, and good natured, charismatic characteristics whose benefits are often lost when Nex puts his foot in his mouth. For him, loyalties and grudges are quickly formed and strongly kept. He is known to throw himself into incredibly dangerous situations ‘for the fun of it’, and be thoroughly upset when friends do anything similar, demanding to know ‘what they were thinking’. Skills Nex Terren has received partial training as an Imperial Pilot and an complete training and years of experience as an Imperial Scout Trooper, ranking as a squad leader, during his life, alongside nearly two decades in total of mercenary work and freelance rebellion/new republic missions has left him experienced and able in combat. He is very skilled in blastech armaments, preferring Imperial weaponry, and displays noteworthy ability in unarmed combat, however his true combative skill rests in pikemanship. He displays his no-less-than mastery of polearms in skill, ability, and intelligent application. Those who’ve seen him fight have said that he could fight a force wizard with the right weapon, although such theories have yet to be tested. Combat isn’t his most impressive skill, despite what he leads others to believe. Instead this title belongs to his aptitude in engineering, specifically small to medium air and spacecraft engineering. Even though he has this great gift, he lets to go to waste, not investing it to accomplish any higher purpose besides a job to pay the rent and a pleasurable pastime. Personal Equipment/Clothing * Armor and Clothing – Old, reinforced scout-trooper armor that had been painted a rich, deep royal blue at one point. Through chipping and scratching of years of use and misuse, that paint has been removed in about a third, revealing either storm trooper-white or the grey color of the durasteel reinforcement. The armor is not complete however; the black glove ends at the writs, revealing bare hands, and the helmet is gone. Sometimes Nex will hook an Ubese helmet (with crudely soldered on hanging hook) onto his bandoleer, reserving it for use only in combat. Over the armor he wears an old, weather trench coat (which generally hangs open) that is of an exceptionally dark shade of brown. * Bandoleer – Over the trench coat he adorns a bandoleer which acts as both a holster for his BD-5 Vibro Axe, and a holder for his helmet. The bandoleer appears more worn and battered than either his armor or trench coat. * BD-5 Cutter Vibro Axe – A 1.7 meter weapon, this vibro axe’s blade can vibrate at speeds equal to that of imperial-grade force pikes. This combined with the heavy blade and light, balanced shaft makes it a truly fearsome weapon. *T-6 Thunderer – A “superheavy” class pistol, this weapon is certainly of Nex’s style. It’s kept at a holster off the Scout Trooper utility belt. *Scout trooper blaster pistol – A back up pistol kept in the armor’s boot holster. * Scout Trooper Utility Belt – Nex keeps some standard tools of scout troopers in this belt, alongside one or two of his own gadgets. *Personal Energy Shield, Generator – A large, bulky pack worn opposing the T-6 holster, it shields Nex, providing both energy (tuned for blastech damage) and kinetic/melee attacks. The shield’s ablation rapidly takes hold of the shield, and when it does--instead of blocking damage until complete ablation--it begins to block partial damage as it recharges and removes the ablation. Biography Born to a well-off family on Corellia, on a vacation to Alderaan a street thug killed his parents, however by some measure of fate, allowed the boy to escape. The boy was luck enough not to suffer life as a street urchin, he was soon after found and placed in the Alderaan Adoptive Facility—the largest on the planet—however they had no planetary records of the boy, and the boy refused to speak, giving the orphanage no ability to locate the relatives. After a few months’ time in the adoptive facility, an exceptionally rich business owner, Kallan Terren, in his late fifties at the time, was touring the facilities as he was thinking of investing in the facility, happened across the exceptionally timid boy. Kallan was not known for his rash decisions, quite the opposite, however this boy proved to be an exception to that rule; Kallen adopted the boy on the spot. Although the boy—Kallan Terren named him ‘Nex’ after discovering that the boy refused to recall his given name—slowly warmed up to his new father, he managed not to do the same with society, finding reclusive things to fill his life with, which the father—somewhat fond of spoiling his only son—helped along out of pity. The main thing that took up young Nex’s time was studies. He studied long each day, almost every day, and through the summers. This worried his elderly father, but as Nex was a pleasant boy, and exceptionally well behaved, Kallan ignored Nex’s downfalls. When Kallan decided that his boy needed to put some muscle on his small bones, he attempted to enter Nex into sports, also hoping that this might cure the boy’s reclusive nature. This did not go over well with Nex, and so Kallan attempted different activities—delving into such things as swordplay—until one seemed to stick; pikemanship. Neither he or his son was sure why Nex liked it so, but the boy did, nor so Kallan was content. At the age of sixteen, one of Nex’s tutors, the one who held the most sway with Kallan, insisted that Nex was past ready for academy learning; indeed he had been instructed in some areas that were typically only found in academies. Despite Nex’s protests, he was sent to a prestigious Academy on Corellia, one renown for its ancient history and starship engineering courses. Nex, at his notably young age, straight as, and strange persona, didn’t precisely fit into the university. As such he was a keen target for a Jack Blactrike. Jack Blactrike was the leader of an illegal dueling ring. Although there were no death duels, the ring’s revenues were hidden, and under-age combatants were more than welcome. Jack approached Nex, offering him money and grandeur, and, a good friend. Nex happily accepted. Category:Galactic EmpireCategory:New RepublicCategory:Corellians